Technical Field
The present application relates to toner, toner stored unit, image forming apparatus, and image forming method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, toners have been required to have smaller particle diameters and hot offset resistance for increasing quality of output images, to have low temperature fixing ability for energy saving, and to have heat resistant storage stability for the toners to be resistant to high-temperature, high-humidity conditions during storage and transportation after production. In particular, improvement in low temperature fixing ability is very important because power consumption during fixing occupies much of the power consumption in an image forming step.